Candle
by TDIfreakWITaCRAVINGforTWILIGHT
Summary: Pearlshipping ! Satoshi finds letters from Paul and Kenny to Hikari . major pearlshipping one sided ikarishipping and penguinshipping. please R


**Another one shot for pearlshipping. I promise I will continue my other story but I can't think of something to write for that right now. I made a video for pearlshipping using this song for YouTube (.com/watch?v=YruO44DIc6c) so I decided to make a story for it. Enjoy. Btw they are around 20 years old (Hikari and Satoshi) and Takeshi is 23 24.**

Candle (Sick and Tired) – White Tie Affair

I took a ride on a February morning,  
Just getting over it and dealing with the mourning,  
I started thinking out loud: I'm so sick and tired of being sick and tired,  
My baby's flying off the edge of the road,  
She's saying, "I'm so sorry about that note",  
That left me all alone,  
But I'm so sick and tired of being sick and tired

**Hikari's Apartment**

"Hikari wake up," Satoshi mumbled.

It was a bright and sunny morning in Pallet Town as the Pidgey chirped and flew across the morning azure sky. Satoshi's stomach grumbled as he stretched his arms up over his head.

'What happened last night?' Satoshi thought to himself.

Satoshi looked down and saw he was only wearing his red Luv Disc covered boxers! What happened last night that he would be only wearing these embarrassing dorky boxers?!? Slowly Satoshi turned to see what Hikari looked like. Satoshi looked over Hikari trying not to stare. She looked amazingly beautiful in a flirty pink tank top with black lace along the neckline and pink and black plaid underwear.

"Good morning Satoshi," Hikari said cheerfully as she walked past him into the small bathroom.

"Morning," Satoshi mumbled in response.

Satoshi pushed himself off the bed walking towards the bathroom door. Once there he took a deep breath and asked what was on his mind.

"What exactly happened last night Hikari?" Satoshi asked, "What did we do?"

Quickly the bathroom door flew open hitting Satoshi square in the head. Hikari ran out and turned toward Satoshi with a horrified and confused expression.

"Sorry," Hikari said seeing how she hit Satoshi on the head, "And I don't know what happened last night either."

"Well obviously something must have of happened. Let's go meet Takeshi at the coffee shop on the corner, maybe he knows," Satoshi said already throwing on his t-shirt.

Hikari nodded, grabbed her clothes off the chair, and went back into the bathroom. As Satoshi put his jeans on he wondered why he didn't remember what happened last night; if anything happened at all.

"Hikari meet you downstairs ok?" Satoshi said to the white door, to the bathroom, as he walked across the room grabbed his jacket and went out the door. All the way down to the lobby Satoshi wondered if he had told Hikari how he felt for her.

_We will be heroes_

_We can change the world if we try_

_I go where you g-_

Satoshi answered his ringing phone.

"Hey Satoshi; Can you bring the homework for English with you?" Takeshi asked.

"Sure let me just go all the way back up the stairs to get it," Satoshi answered.

"Thanks man," Takeshi answered and hung up.

Satoshi went to the elevator and pressed the button so it glowed yellow sighing. Rocking back and forth on his heels Satoshi waited and waited for the elevator doors to swing open. Finally they opened revealing Hikari. Dressed out of her usually outfit she wore a mini jean skirt and a white and pink tank top with hearts on the bottom left corner.

"You look nice," Satoshi said almost drooling.

"Thanks," Hikari said blushing, her cheeks matching the pink in her shirt, "Where are you going?"

"Just going to get the English homework for Takeshi; I'll be back down soon," Satoshi said running into the elevator and pressing the button for floor 6.

When the elevator doors opened Satoshi rushed to Hikari's apartment door and reached into his pocket. The key dropped to the floor with a ping. Satoshi grumbled and bent down to pick the key up. When he opened the door he felt against the wall for the light switch. The lights turned on with a hum and a yellowish glow filled the room. Satoshi looked around the living room for the English homework. When nothing was found he walked down the hall to the computer room. He walked over to the desk and opened the drawer.

Satoshi searched the drawer making a mess as he did so. Papers flew all over the midnight blue carpet as he kept searching. Finally he lifted a small notebook out of the drawer and placed it next to the computer. He looked down at the floor and sighed.

"I guess I'm going have to clean this up," Satoshi said bending down and starting to pick up the papers on the ground.

Satoshi picked up a letter off the ground. A faint smell of cologne drifted off the page and swirled around his nose. Satoshi looked from side to side and when he was sure he was alone he started to read the letter.

_Dear Hikari,_

_I've known you for awhile now and I've grown quite attracted to you. I know you may think I'm crazy for saying this, but I love you. I was wondering if you want to see me when I'm done with the Floaroma Town contest. __Pottaishi__is doing well and wants to see __Pochamac again and I want to see you again Hikari. Write back soon._

_Love,_

_ Kengo_

Satoshi placed the letter underneath the stack of papers and read the next one, which frankly didn't smell as nice.

_Dear Hikari,_

_So I normally don't do this kind of stuff so don't expect it often. Something about you makes me get this feeling inside. I don't exactly know what it is. I also get very jealous when that dim wit Satoshi is around you. How could you stand being close to him? He's just so annoying and immature. I'm way better than him; way better! Anyway write back._

_From,_

_Shinji_

Satoshi stared down in anger at this letter and made a face. He quickly shoved them in his jacket pocket and grabbed the English notebook off the desk and stormed out of the apartment.

However instead of going back downstairs he ran to the fire stairs and out of the apartment complex. Sweat was pouring out of Satoshi's body as he ran towards the parking deck across the street. He quickly got into his car and drove all the way home.

Somebody turn the lights on,  
Somebody tell me what's wrong,  
I'd be lying if I told you,  
Losing you was something I could handle,  
Somebody turn the lights on,  
Somebody tell me how long,  
All this darkness will surround you,  
Cuz I'm burning for you,  
Burning like a candle

Seven days since I've seen your face,  
Seven nights I have laid to waste,  
I'm burning out now,  
I'm sick and tired of being sick and tired,  
I know we're hanging at the end of the road,  
We've flown too high, make a swarm too low,  
I heard a screaming out loud,  
I heard a screaming out loud

**Satoshi's house**

Satoshi has been at his small house for seven days and nights. He ignored all of Hikari's phone calls, emails, text messages, and visits to his house. He was so mad at her he didn't know what to do with himself. One message that Hikari left mentioned that she knew that he had read the letters from Shinji and Kengo. She claimed she didn't like them back and even confessed that she had feelings for Satoshi. Satoshi also remembered what had happened that night he had stayed at Hikari's apartment…

***

"_The stars look pretty tonight; don't they Satoshi?" Hikari asked not really asking for an answer._

"_You do look pretty tonight Hikari. Way prettier than any star out there," Satoshi answered looking at Hikari's blue hair that was sparkling in the moonlight._

_Hikari looked towards Satoshi her cheeks a rosy pink. She began to respond but was cut off when Satoshi leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. Slowly the kiss grew more intense as Satoshi wrapped his arms around Hikari pulling her closer to his own body. Sparks flew off of each of their lips creating intensity in the kiss neither could explain. Their bodies moved together as they walked off the balcony, still kissing, into Hikari's apartment. Satoshi pushed Hikari onto the bed leaning over her to place his lips back on hers. Hikari's hands ran down Satoshi's shirt unbuttoning it. Once his shirt was off she began to take off the rest of his clothes till he was stripped down to his boxers._

"_Nice boxers," Hikari giggled._

_Satoshi smirked as he took off Hikari's jacket to reveal a flirty tank top with lace along the neckline. He moved his hands down lower to slide off her skirt and shoes. Hikari grabbed onto Satoshi pulling him on the bed with her. They kissed for what seemed like forever until finally Satoshi pulled away. He pulled Hikari in and kissed her on the forehead._

"_It's getting late I think we both should be getting some sleep. See you in the morning my love," Satoshi said as they both closed their eyes drifting into a deep sleep._

***

Somebody turn the lights on,  
Somebody tell me what's wrong,  
I'd be lying if I told you,  
Losing you was something I could handle,  
Somebody turn the lights on,  
Somebody tell me how long,  
All this darkness will surround you,  
Cuz I'm burning for you,  
Burning like a candle

Think,  
All the things that you say,  
What are the things that you mean,  
What are the things that you say to me,  
Cuz your tragedy,  
A queen for his majesty,  
All these plans for me,  
Your kingdom is crumbling,

You're a tragedy,  
A queen for his majesty,  
All these plans for me,  
Your kingdom is crumbling,

**Hikari's apartment**

Satoshi leaned against the wall in the hallway. He'd been so stupid; and now he was going to apologize. She might not forgive him so easily but he was willing to do anything. Getting up enough courage Satoshi walked over and knocked on the oak door.

After about 2 minutes, which seemed like forever, Hikari answered the door. Satoshi looked into her blue eyes and felt a little faint.

"Satoshi, why have you been ignoring me?" Hikari asked looking hurt.

"I'm sorry; I'm so sorry Hikari. I've been really stupid ignoring you over something that didn't even have to do with you. I thought since they wrote you those letters that you would have feelings for them too. Can you every forgive me?" Satoshi asked feeling quite like an idiot.

"I'll forgive you as long as you promise to never do that again," Hikari answered smiling, "Now come on in."

Satoshi walked in the apartment and followed Hikari into her living room. Sitting down next to her on the couch Satoshi grabbed a hold of Hikari's hand.

"I love you," was all Satoshi whispered before he leaned in to kiss Hikari.

The two kissed under the moonlight just glad to be in each other's arms.

Somebody turn the lights on,  
Somebody tell me what's wrong,  
I'd be lying if I told you,  
Losing you was something I could handle,  
Somebody turn the lights on,  
Somebody tell me how long,  
All this darkness will surround you,  
Cuz I'm burning for you,  
Burning like a candle

Burning for you,  
Burning like a candle,  
Burning for you,  
Burning like a candle

**Hope you enjoyed. Please review .**


End file.
